


追风者/Seeker

by Samae



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Multi, Pirates
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samae/pseuds/Samae
Summary: 第一次用AO3啦，LOF上本人，欢迎留言啦。It is my first time using AO3 to post a work,hope you like it .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用AO3啦，LOF上本人，欢迎留言啦。  
> It is my first time using AO3 to post a work,hope you like it .

在十五世纪的海洋，在这片千百年来都未曾变过的海洋上，只有西班牙人和葡萄牙人的影子——也许还有个别为西班牙或者葡萄牙海军效力的德国人和英国人。

大海是什么？

是很多人的金钱的来源，是一些人所畏惧的领域，是另外一些剥削的理由。

海洋是一个充满着各种传说的地方，变幻无常，没有人能够保证下一秒自己是否就会尸骨无存。

但是，大海是绝对自由的，她不受陆地上的规则限制，没有皇权，没有贵族，只有一群肆意在海上航行的人。他们也是绝对自由的。

他们往往被那些“正规军”称为海盗。

在这个世纪里，说起海盗，普通的百姓相比于畏惧更多的是一种敬畏。

海盗，并不意味着一昧的抢夺，有时候更像是一种舍于，就像是海上的绿林好汉。

不过对于控局者来说，海盗猖獗的活动损害了他们的利益，对于海盗，他们的态度只有一个：消灭殆尽。

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯是一个海盗——也许是最疯狂也是海上最好的海盗。

野性的纹身，近乎完美的身体，俊美的容貌，配着带有一丝希腊古典的半长发，再加之本身就放荡不羁的性格，一个个不可思议的事迹，让他成为了一个海上的传说。

当然也让他上了皇室的头号通缉，不过这都是后话了。

他的船，通体漆黑，航行的速度哪怕是最优秀的海军也丝毫没有什么优势，就像一个黑色的幽灵，在神秘的海上出没。

沿海的渔民以及两国的海军都称之为“黑幽灵”号。

不过，这艘船真正的名字反而很少别人提起。如果，你去问一些海盗经常出没的岛屿上那些老人，他们会告诉你一个完全不同的名字：

“追风者”号。

没有人知道塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯是如何一步一步占领整个海洋，成为海上一支足以和西班牙葡萄牙海军抗衡的力量。

当时，陆地属于皇室，天空属于飞禽，沿海属于海军，而剩下的所有水域，都属于海盗。

而海盗，属于他。

克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多出生在皇城一个算是有点名望的贵族家里，他的父亲是皇族的财政大臣，从小就受到贵族式的教育，关于什么礼仪啊，一些条条框框。

而罗纳尔多讨厌被拘束，他就像围绕着他的国家的那片大海一样，向往着自由，无法被拘束。

为了活成最自由的样子，罗纳尔多加入了海军，在和他父亲大吵了一架之后。

他从未宣扬过自己的身份，从一个最普通的水手做起，然后是一个瞭望者，再到一个掌舵手，慢慢地成为海军里颇有名气的指挥者。随即，他又被调到当时海军最好的一艘船“无畏号”上当大副。而现在，他将要成为船长。

罗纳尔多穿着船长的蓝色礼服，骑着一匹健壮的黑色公马，跟随着队伍走过中心大街。乐队走奏激昂的曲子，他的大副，佩佩，骑着白马跟在他后面。人群围在外围一圈，伸长脖子努力想要看到什么。

他微笑着，和向人群挥着手，人群也热烈的回应着。他确乎是海军中最年轻的船长——还是“无畏号”的船长——人们都对他有所耳闻，特别是城中那些贵族家的小姐们。

他到达皇宫的时候，脸都要笑得酸了，但这不够，他实在是太兴奋了，他马上就可以成为船长，可以肆意的航行于海洋。

罗纳尔多越过一群群向他祝贺的人，在一个安静的角落，找到了他唯一要找的人。

“您好，我美丽的公主，您真是如同清晨的露珠那样闪耀哪。”罗纳尔多牵起公主的手，落下一个吻手礼。

伊莲娜公主笑着回答他：“我英俊的船长，祝贺你，将永远航行于大海。”

罗纳尔多脸上笑的更加灿烂了，真心的笑。

公主无疑是最闪亮的一点了，精致的金色礼服裙，勾勒出娇好的身段，白皙的皮肤配着胸前那一串如大海般深邃的蓝宝石，加之令无数男子动容的脸庞，以至于她的每次出现都会引得身边一群追求者。

但伊莲娜似乎对那些贵族子弟不感什么兴趣，反而偏爱于罗纳尔多张扬，自由的性格。

他们微笑着交换了一个吻，阳光正好透过来，刚刚好。

当乐曲声再次响起的时候，两人不舍得分开，不约而同的望向宴会的方向。

“待会见了，我的船长，愿风会把你带回。”

“美丽的公主，请，我一定会带回最美丽的珍珠与你相配。”

接下来的宴会真的没有什么意思了，罗纳尔多按照规定接受了国王象征性的受剑仪式，向国王宣誓效忠，最后他回到座位的时候，感觉一个百年都要过去了。

然后就是和普通的宴会没什么不同了，随便跳几支舞，罗纳尔多就端着酒杯坐在角落退出了人群中心，在拒绝的不知几个小姐邀饮之后。

就是在这个时候，他看到了那个不属于整个宴会的人。

拉莫斯在抢了一个银行，严格来说应该是偷了一个银行后，给自己买了一套新的礼服，他原来的那套怎么看着也混不进那种宴会——一看就是来历不明的。

剩下的钱，一半让纳瓦斯和几个新来的搬回船上去了，另一半让马塞洛拿去买点朗姆酒和芝士。

衣服有了，现在该怎么混进去呢？

这点事都做不到，那他枉为塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯了，更何况他还打算干点更有意思的事情呢。

皇宫的后门永远不知道修，上次他来也是这样，现在还是这样，连破的缺口都没变。

他找到里面的时候，刚好赶上受剑仪式。

拉莫斯站在柱子的阴影里面，看向大殿中心。国王他再熟悉不过了，还是一副老样子，嗯？好像又老了一点？

但是那个穿着船长服的人他从没见过，身形的线条干净硬朗，绝不是那种贵族子弟的样子。

“艹。”

拉莫斯不自觉的骂了出来，幸好乐声盖过了他的声音，但那个人还是向这边看了过来。

他有绝对的自信，那人绝对没有看到他，但那种敏锐的直觉还是让他背后一凉。

而这一扭头，让光正好照亮了他的侧脸，那双眼睛似乎可以看穿那片影子。

艹，拉莫斯在心里啐了一口，真是太大意了。

怎么会有这样好看的人啊。

趁着圆舞曲响起来的时候，拉莫斯混到了人群中，装作哪个贵族公子邀请几个姑娘跳几支舞，伺机寻找那位伊莲娜公主殿下。

罗纳尔多在远处打量着拉莫斯，总觉得他有点眼熟，好像在哪见过，在哪又想不起来。反正单纯觉得他不属于这个宴会。

有人为了拉拢他这个“无畏号”船长而来，有人为了追求公主而来，也有人单纯的为了宴会而来——但都不是，他为了别的东西而来。

他走过去，碰了碰他手里的酒杯，自顾自的说：

“又是忙碌又热闹的一天哈。”

说实话，拉莫斯看到是那个年轻船长的时候，着实捏了把汗，不知道是无意还是有意，这位船长的感觉或者称之为直觉真是敏锐的可怕。

拉莫斯礼节性的举杯表示敬意，然后喝了一小口酒。

“祝贺，船长。”

“你不是这里人吧？”罗纳尔多看着他，问。

“对，我是西班牙人。”拉莫斯笑着回答。

“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，叫我克里斯。”罗纳尔多虚握了握拉莫斯的手。

“苏亚雷斯。”拉莫斯还没有傻到用自己名字的地步，那还不是立马被抓的事情。

对不起啊，苏牙，你的名字比较好用。（此处应该有水爷的鬼脸，请自行想象）

“拦截号的大副？”罗纳尔多问，苏亚雷斯这个名字他还是略有耳闻的，但眼前的人怎么看也不会咬人啊。

“是，正是在下。”

“你的船长呢？”罗纳尔多追问，“拦截号”在海上可是一搜能与“无畏号”相媲美的战船啊。

“梅西船长不喜欢这种热闹的宴会，现在估计在哪吹风呢。”拉莫斯突然觉得今天自己对不起好多人。

赶早不如赶巧，拉莫斯看到了他要找的人，伊莲娜公主殿下。

罗纳尔多发现他在看公主时，打趣道：“怎么，喜欢公主？”

拉莫斯回头对着罗纳尔多一笑，“谁不喜欢美人呢？”

看着罗纳尔多明亮的如同海底珍贵宝石一般的眼瞳，是啊，谁不喜欢美人呢？  
  
  
  
  


TBC.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for liking and i will surely try my best to write better stories.And as for i am a little busy with my tests ,so the update may be a little bit longer .Hope you won't mind.Enjoying your reading.

伊莲娜公主走过来的时候，拉莫斯看着公主，友好地微笑着。罗纳尔多有那么一瞬间感觉周围的温度上升了不少，那个人的微笑如同阳光一般灿烂。

 

“美丽的公主殿下，”拉莫斯笑着说道，温柔的在她手背落下一个吻，“苏亚雷斯，拦截者的大副，您简直就像传闻中的那样迷人啊。”

 

伊莲娜的确听说这次父王邀请了西班牙的船长，想必这就是了。不过，和她想象中的并不是十分一样。

 

眼前的这个人，虽只是第一次见面，却给人一种很温暖的感觉，忍不住想要了解更多。

 

公主眨了眨眼睛，有些调皮地回答：“先生，您倒不是传闻中的那样啊。”

 

拉莫斯笑了，公主的笑话甚至逗笑了一直冷着脸的罗纳尔多。

 

克里斯观察着这个隔壁的大副，他的确具备了一个优秀的大副应该有的素质，冷静，幽默但又不失风雅，还带着那股西班牙人如火的热情。

 

但总觉得怪怪的。

 

罗纳尔多看着手上的纹身（拜托他吻公主的时候他就注意到了），很多水手的确会有各种各样的纹身，他的很多船员就是。

 

可是他手背上的，还有他故意遮住的脖子后面的？

 

总觉得哪里看着眼熟，又想不起来，只好作罢。

 

公主和这个大副谈的很投机，现在正讨论着珠宝。（天哪，他竟然也对珠宝感兴趣！！）

 

“伊莲娜，我可以称呼您为伊莲娜吗？”拉莫斯看着公主胸口的那串项链中心的那颗银蓝的宝石，问道，“您可喜欢蓝宝石？”

 

“当然可以，大副先生，那也请允许我称您为苏亚雷斯。”公主礼貌性的回答，“我当然喜欢，不然我也不会戴着它了。”

 

说着，公主托起胸口的蓝色宝石，继续说道：“这是我父王送给我的，说是来自一个神庙。大臣找到了它，将它献给了我的父王。随后，就到了我这里。”

 

“极其纯粹的海蓝色，没有一丝杂色，恰到好处的切割，”罗纳尔多插了进来，“就像是为您而存在的。我是否有幸知道这间艺术品出自哪位大师之手呢？”

 

“噢，克里斯，你还是一如既往地喜欢这些闪亮的东西。”公主回答，“皇城里那位大师没有被你拜访过？哪种风格你没有见识过？别为难我们了。”

 

罗纳尔多倒是认真的打量起那颗蓝色心脏，七十二面心形切割，缀以白钻，说实话，这种雕刻方式他还真没见过。

 

“公主啊，您就别拿我打趣了，民间艺人怎么能和皇家御用工匠相比呢？您还是告诉我吧。”

 

伊莲娜面露难色，回答：“父王从未提起过，我也不太清楚。”

 

拉莫斯看着宝石，虽然被那些工匠增加了一些东西没有错，但还是原来的那颗，分毫未动。

 

于是他开口了：“公主，船长，你们可知道这颗宝石的来历吗？”

 

不得不说，此话一出，两人作为各色宝石的骨灰级收集者，瞬间来了兴趣。

 

一颗宝石的收藏，除了宝石本身的成质，像颜色，大小，重量，切割手法，一些天然存在的恰到好处的瑕疵之外，宝石的操刀者还有它的来历也是收藏价值的一个重要因素。哪怕只是一个半成品或者是个次品，但出自某位名家之手，那也是价值连城颇有收藏价值的。

 

拉莫斯看着他们好奇的眼神，就知道他们上钩了，那么接下来就好办了。

 

“这颗宝石确实来自一个古老的神庙，它的历史可以追溯到诸神时期，古老到没有谁知道谁建造了它，又是谁发现了这个宝石并雕刻了它。”

 

公主摸着胸口的宝石，感觉原本冰凉的石头开始发烫，有那么一瞬间，她感觉这颗宝石在回应这个故事，哪怕只是个传闻。

 

“它随即又被供奉给了海洋之神波塞冬，放置在他的神庙中，守护着整片海洋的和平。但是呢，”拉莫斯故意叹了口气，“有人闯入了神庙，并偷走了它。这就是它的故事。”

 

伊莲娜觉得胸口的那片炽热消失了，又回到以前冰凉的触感，她问：“它，有名字吗？”

 

“它曾被叫做‘海洋之心’。”罗纳尔多代替了拉莫斯回答，“我听说过这个传说，传说它可以领向波塞冬的海底城。那不过是个传说罢了。”

 

“可大海总是充满了传说，不是吗？”

 

又是那种笑容。

 

克里斯嘴角抽动，“那是海盗的说法。”

 

拉莫斯无所谓的耸耸肩，“我听一个被我杀死的海盗说的。”

 

“那，”罗纳尔多并没有打算放过他，“你说的‘偷’是什么意思？从一个传说中——可能根本不存在——的神那儿偷？”

 

“够了，克里斯。”伊莲娜打断了对话，“苏亚雷斯不是海盗。”随即又转向拉莫斯，问：“你不是海盗，对吧？”

 

“不是。”

 

罗纳尔多知道自己过分了，再说下去就是指控这个“拦截者”号的大副是海盗了，这样的误会他可担不起。

 

有一个念头一闪而过。

 

万一他根本不是苏亚雷斯呢？

 

他道了歉，就匆匆的离开了谈话，他想他需要一点新鲜的空气，那个笑容简直快逼疯他了。

 

公主一副无奈的样子，解释道：“别介意，克里斯有时候太敏感又太要强。”

 

“怎么会呢？”拉莫斯礼貌的回答，“公主殿下，您要知道，有时候传说可是真的。”

 

拉莫斯脸上原本的笑凝固了，眼里的明亮的笑意也消失得一干二净，危险的舔了舔嘴唇，浑身上下散发着一股危险的气息，近乎贪婪的看着那串宝石。

 

伊莲娜不明白为什么刚刚那个人身上平和的感觉不见了，取而代之的是这样一种凌厉的味道。

 

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯冷笑着抚上公主漂亮的脸蛋儿，在她耳边，一个一个字的吐出一句话来。

 

“你。们。偷。了。根。本。不。属。于。你。的。东。西。”

 

 

“艹。”

 

罗纳尔多郁闷的喝掉了杯子里剩余的酒液，指节因为用力而有些发白。

 

他发誓，那个苏亚雷斯简直是他遇到过的最讨厌的人，没有之一。差点让他在公主面前颜面尽失，呵，下次。

 

陷于对“苏亚雷斯”愤怒之中的他，丝毫没有注意到他的大副佩佩的靠近。

 

佩佩一把揪住了他拼命灌酒的手，夺过他的酒杯一口闷了。然后问：“怎么了这是？公主又不理你了？”

 

“什么叫‘又’！！”罗纳尔多终于从拉莫斯的笑里脱身出来，“我有那么差吗！！”

 

佩大师笑得更欢了，“逗你呢，到底怎么了？”

 

“你知道苏亚雷斯嘛，就拦截者的大副。”他一脸厌恶的说。

 

“啊？”佩佩一脸惊讶，“我认识啊，我聊过，挺好的一人啊。”

 

“什么啊！！哪里好啦！！”罗纳尔多近乎是低吼着说出来的。

 

在罗纳尔多说出更多关于那个“苏亚雷斯”的攻击言语前，佩佩打断了他：“你确定？那个？”

 

他指了指不远处和一个小个子站在一起，穿着藏青色礼服，正笑得露出一口好牙的人。

 

“他谁？”现在轮到罗纳尔多摸不清头脑了。

 

“苏牙啊。”佩佩突然觉得自家船长的脑子又被公主搞坏了，不不，当然他不能这么说。

 

“艹。”

 

然后，他们就听到宴会厅里传来一阵骚动。

 

罗纳尔多拔腿就往里面冲，不出意外的，他看到“苏亚雷斯”强拽着公主突出重围，向港口的方向跑去。

 

衣袂飘动，羽扇纶巾。

 

罗纳尔多终于看清了他脖子后面的纹身。

 

展翅而翔的鹰。

 

 

TBC.

 

 

【注解】：

1、宝石的设计lo主采用了“希望之心”的样子。‘希望’是现存最大的蓝宝石，七十二面心形切割，四周装饰有白钻，现收藏于美国自然历史博物馆二楼。

 

2、关于收藏的话，确实是这个样子的。蓝宝石中，成色以皇家蓝最优（我就有一颗是皇家蓝的，0.8克拉），1克拉以上的才有收藏价值。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久没有更了，考试考完，开心  
> It's been a long time and now I am back.I just got the news that I was accepted by my favorite school.So it will be more often.Thank you for reading.Hope you like it.

拉莫斯拽着公主的手急速奔跑着，在人群中左突右闪，试图在一群尖叫着的小姐和趁机逞逞英雄的贵公子中间找出一条路来。

 

公主不停地叫嚷着，想要挣脱束缚。

 

显然这样的举动让拉莫斯更加恼火了，他索性一把揽住公主的腰肢，半拽半抱地把公主带出了宴会。

 

卫兵们后知后觉的穿过叫嚷的人群，提着他们的剑拼命地想要跟上他们。

 

罗纳尔多抢了一个卫兵的配枪，对着拉莫斯的背影就是一枪，顿时空气里弥漫开一股硝烟的味道。

 

就在他打算开第二枪的时候，佩佩拦住了他。

 

“你是疯了吗！！在皇宫里开枪？！！！你不要命我要！！”

 

罗纳尔多知道佩佩的是对的——他一直都是对的，对公主的感情会成为他的弱点。

 

“我就是疯了！！”然后随着卫兵冲出皇宫。

 

看着他绝尘而去的背影，佩佩无奈的摇了摇头，“我一定也是疯了”，也跟了上去。

 

拉莫斯低头躲过背后不知是谁开的一枪，枪子擦着他的帽子过去，打飞了头顶的一根羽毛，惹得公主一声尖叫。

 

“我没有偷！！”

 

“你的父亲，你的国家偷了。”

 

又是一声枪响，打在他的衣角。

 

鬼使神差地，他回头看了一眼。

 

哦，他一点也不后悔他看了。

 

克里斯站在阳光下，一身挺拔的蓝色礼服，手里的手枪反着光，一脸杀意的看他。

 

海神在上，怎么会有这样美的人啊。

 

拉莫斯感觉自己快要融化在这充满爱意（？）的目光里了。他冲着那人笑了笑，指了指自己的衣角，继续向港口跑去。

 

克里斯简直要气疯了，一个海盗竟然还敢嘲笑他的枪法，这要是忍了，他就不姓罗纳尔多！！

 

拉莫斯在皇城的街上狂奔着，卫兵在后面苦逼的跟着，罗纳尔多在更后面愤怒的追着，佩佩在最后面一脸无语的努力跟上罗纳尔多的速度。

 

公主已经放弃了挣扎，平时养尊处优的公主何曾像这样没有丝毫礼数的狂奔过？

 

没有啊！

 

所以她现在只能把所有的精力都投入到怎样跟上拉莫斯的步伐上了。

 

“你太慢了。”

 

“是你太快了。”

 

拉莫斯挑了挑眉，一把扛起公主就冲上了不知道谁家的楼顶，踩着瓦片尽可能快的跑着。

 

“诶诶诶，你干嘛！！”

 

“别吵，摔下去你是垫背。”拉莫斯被公主吵得心烦意乱。天哪，克里斯是怎么忍受这种女人的啊！！简直和马塞洛有的一拼了。

 

 

不不，他并不想把她和马塞洛放在一起。

 

卫兵用枪射击着，应该感到幸运的是，拉莫斯实在是太快了，那群卫兵呼吸紊乱的连枪都拿不稳。

 

那么现在只剩下克里斯了。

 

只有罗纳尔多还和他保持着同步，真是不容易啊。

 

“把公主还给我！！”罗纳尔多低吼着。

 

“好呀！！”他吼了回去，然后把公主随手一丢，扔了下来。像是算好的一般，自由落体的公主正好落在了一辆路过的干草车上。

 

“不好意思，手滑。”

 

罗纳尔多发誓他听到了拉莫斯的笑声，他甚至能想象到他得意的表情。

 

想都没想，抬手又是一枪，打在了拉莫斯的脚边。

 

“哈，还差那么一点哦，小美人儿。”

 

跟在后面的佩佩一听，吓得差点当众扑街。

 

要知道，虽然罗纳尔多自己也认为自己帅得惨绝人寰，但是，当面叫他“美人儿”？

 

你一定是活腻歪了。

 

不允许有反对意见，没有反例。

 

他可悲的发现，罗纳尔多身上的怒火开始实体化了，具体表现就是——

 

“我TM一定要杀了你！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

 

砰。砰。

 

而拉莫斯则幸灾乐祸的发现了一个让克里斯抓狂的词，随即决定这个词为克里斯专属。

 

几乎是踩着枪声，拉莫斯跳进了有一辆路过的马车。

 

不过这次，他可是实实在在的把一位老夫人给吓到了。

 

决定要偷一样东西需要多久？

 

拉莫斯会告诉你，只要一眼。

 

他一眼就盯上了夫人耳垂上的那个巨大的钻石，没有一秒的犹豫，他就吻上了那位还没有搞清楚状况的夫人的耳垂。舌尖灵巧的勾出了耳坠，含在了舌头下面。

 

“谢谢款待，美丽的夫人。”

 

狡黠地眨了眨眼，拉莫斯带着那颗钻石跳出了马车，在夫人反应过来时，一气呵成的截下了一匹白马，追着前面的干草车去了。

 

罗纳尔多也没有闲着，他路过一个旅店时，抽出匕首砍断了缰绳，自己跨上去，纵马直追。

 

佩佩当然也抢了一匹马，他对公主没有什么兴趣，只是很想结识一下那位敢叫罗纳尔多“美人儿”的壮士。

 

风萧萧兮易水寒，壮士一去兮不复还。

 

不存在的。

 

总之四个人就这样追啊追，一直追到了港口边。

 

拉莫斯把公主从车上抱下来，大概是因为不习惯，伊莲娜脸色有些发绿，意外的没有反抗。

 

然而就在这个时候，罗纳尔多和佩佩到了，拉莫斯不得不再一次扛起公主跑向港口的最高处。

 

罗纳尔多和佩佩把他逼到了最外边，再往后就是悬崖，与无边的大海相接。

 

罗纳尔多注视着这个假的“苏亚雷斯”，恶狠狠的说：“把公主还回来，现在立刻马上。”

 

拉莫斯倒也不急，慢悠悠的反问：“那我可以拿走这个吗？毕竟这都不是你的。”

 

终于缓过来的公主开始嚷嚷：“不行，宝石是我的。”

 

“所以，”拉莫斯看着罗纳尔多，舔了舔嘴唇，不知道为什么最近嘴唇干得很，一定是春天到了。

 

罗纳尔多紧张的看着他，突然觉得舔着嘴唇的他简直就像他耳后的纹身一样，危险而迷人。

 

海风不急不躁的吹着，吹落了拉莫斯戴着的帽子，一时间暗金色的发丝散落下来，卷着风。

 

艹，他知道他现在有多么辣吗。

 

等等，他是在心里骂人了吗？

 

他是用了“辣”吗？

 

他的脑子一定是被公主搞坏了。

 

“公主想要这宝石，对么。”

 

伊莲娜像是抓住了救命稻草，拼命地点头。

 

“但你要公主。所以，我把公主给你，就是放弃了宝石，是这样吗？”

 

罗纳尔多点了点头，手搭在枪把上，“放开公主，你可以走。”

 

“可我要是想要那颗宝石呢？”拉莫斯笑了笑，转头对旁边停着的一只黑色的隼说：“告诉马塞洛，来接人。”

 

隼扑闪着翅膀飞走了，罗纳尔多眼里只剩下那个恼人的笑容还有那个讨厌的拉莫斯。

 

他举起枪对着拉莫斯，手指搭在班级上，作出最后的通告；“公主，和宝石。”

 

“对不起哦，克里斯小美人儿，两个我都要了。”

 

然后他把公主推下了悬崖。

 

砰。

 

随即他自己也跳了下去。

 

罗纳尔多丢掉枪，跟着跳了下去，佩佩冲到了边缘，看着海面上展开了三朵水花。

 

公主一个后脑落水，华丽丽的昏了过去，往海水里沉下去，气泡从鼻腔里冒出来。

 

拉莫斯扎进水里，直直的向公主游去，解开胸衣，脱掉她的裙撑，也顺带着脱掉了一些过沉的衣物。

 

第二个人影游了过来，抓住了他想要解下项链的手。

 

罗纳尔多抓着他的手，阻止他对公主做更多的事情。但他很快又被迫松开了。

 

拉莫斯径直吻住了他的唇，篡夺着他嘴里的空气。罗纳尔多很快开始回应，于是就变成了一场真正意义上的唇舌之战。

 

拉莫斯用余光看见马塞洛已经捞走了公主，于是松开了罗纳尔多，从唇齿的交锋中退出来，向海面浮去。

 

拉莫斯顺利的爬上了马塞洛的小船，脱掉了他的礼服，迎风而立，被水打湿的衬衣贴着皮肤。

 

他看着刚刚露出头来的克里斯，得意的给了飞吻。

 

“后会有期，克里斯小美人儿。”

 

然后他就乘着小船向停泊在远处的黑色幽灵而去。

 

不出意外的，背后是一声——

 

“操你的！”

 

听清后，拉莫斯莞尔一笑。

 

谁操谁还不一定呢。

 

你问，佩大师哪去了？

 

当然去捡克里斯了呀。

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 转会了，难受  
> It's been hard these days,but now I am back for new chapter!

一望无际的，湛蓝的，自由的，拉莫斯望着眼前的海，以及远处的矗立着的“最后的界限”。

 

像是一道分界线，将真正的大海从那群海军的世界中划去，那座灯塔据说从古希腊时期便一直屹立在这里，古罗马人称其为“至此往前，在无一物”。

 

凡是越出这条线的水手，一概视为死亡。

 

几乎没有人能够穿过灯塔常年环绕着的暴风。

 

几乎而已。

 

拉莫斯穿回了他原来的衣服，浅棕色的外套，白色的衬衫，褐色的裤子，棕色的皮短靴，当然还有他最爱的船长帽。

 

他一手掌控着船舵，一手托这个可以算得上精致的罗盘，可罗盘并不指北，而是指向一个恐怕只有拉莫斯本人才会知道的方向。

 

黑色幽灵开始接近暴风群。

 

风抽打着船身，扯得黑帆滋啦啦的响，绳索到处乱甩。很快，暴雨便开始侵袭这艘通体黑色的船，砸在它所能触及到的一切地方，狂风卷起巨浪，将它狠狠地抛掷在船舷。

 

穿过雨幕，拉莫斯冲他的大副喊：“马塞洛！！派个人看着公主！别让她死了！！还有让船员准备好！！我们要穿越暴风区了！！！”

 

雨水把马塞洛的头发打湿，一根根支楞着，或者黏在他头皮上，颇为怪异。

 

“Aya！！！！”

 

船只摇曳着，就像风雨中的一片树叶一般，在大海中摇晃，承受着来自大海的打击。

 

就像拉莫斯本人说的那样：

 

大海她有自己的个性，她让你生你便生，她让你死便让你死，对谁都一样。

 

拉莫斯的手搭在橡木的舵把上，低语。

 

“坚持住，我的宝贝，我的幽灵。”

 

 

 

 

一天前。

 

罗纳尔多把自己塞进了一套新的礼服，如今他面对着他的国王，和他的御前会议站在一起。

 

“国王陛下，我请求带领一支船队，出海寻找公主殿下。”罗纳尔多如是说道。

 

海军的总司令思考片刻，表示同意：“国王陛下，罗纳尔多是目前最优秀的船长，他手中也有一批优秀的船员，我相信他一定能够把公主平安带回。指不定还能把臭名昭著的塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯一起带回来呢！！”

 

“国王陛下，现在当务之急便是将公主寻回，请同意罗纳尔多船长的请求吧。”财政大臣也表示同意。

 

罗纳尔多带着渴望的眼神望向国王陛下。

 

而国王只是看着地图，没有打算拒绝，也没有打算同意。

 

“以他的速度，现在可以到哪里了？”

 

“陛下，应该可以到达海峡附近，现在风向对我们有利，追还来得及。”罗纳尔多估计了黑幽灵的速度，其实他心里清楚，除非风向突变，否则以“无畏号”的速度，追上拉莫斯勉勉强强。

 

“多久可以出界限？”国王有些犹豫的问。

 

“陛下！现在的当务之急是把公主殿下追回来！！而不是在这里浪费时间讨论边界的事情！国王陛下！！”

 

罗纳尔多一时激动径直脱口而出，等他反应过来时，已经有些晚了，国王脸色并不妙。

 

“国王陛下，在下一时情急，不是有意——”

 

国王摆了摆手，示意他无关紧要，弱不可闻的叹了口气，解散了御前会议。

 

出了皇宫，罗纳尔多就被佩佩拦住，拉到一边询问他事情的进展。

 

“到底怎么样啦？追不追？这都已经一天了，再这样下去他都要出边界了。”

 

“艹，MD，国王他什么也没有说。”

 

罗纳尔多一拳砸在皇宫的宫墙上，抽动的嘴角揭示了主人极度不爽的心情。

 

佩佩了然的拍了拍他的肩膀，问：“那你打算怎么办？”

 

罗纳尔多四处看了眼，确认四周没有人之后，低声对佩佩说：“妈的，要是国王再不同意去追回公主把拉莫斯弄死的话，老子他妈的自己去追。”

 

“你他妈疯了！！！！！这他妈的是抗命！！是他妈要死人的！！”

 

然而罗纳尔多眼神无比认真，透着不容置疑的肯定，一字一顿的回答：“是的，佩佩，我就是疯了。被公主搞疯的，我就是要把公主殿下从那个智障海盗手里追回来。”

 

佩佩叹了口气，很少见到罗纳尔多这样认真地眼神，他做下的决定，可是从来没有改变的特例。

 

“好吧，你需要我做什么。”

 

“现在，我们等，看国王怎么决定。”

 

 

 

 

拉莫斯现在浑身湿透，金色的发丝黏在他的脸上，脸上全是腥咸的海水，雨水打在他脸上，模糊了他的视线，他现在连看清手上的罗盘都很困难。

 

他抹了一把脸上的水，眨巴眨巴眼睛，努力想要把雨水从眼睛里挤出去。

 

他又看见了，手里的罗盘指明的方向。

 

还有，总是令他钟情的大海。

 

拉莫斯娴熟的驾驭着这艘庞大的黑色幽灵，她身上的每一块骨骼都在因如此的搏斗而兴奋得战栗，拉莫斯能够感觉得到，他很兴奋，她也很兴奋。

 

他们怎么说的来着？

 

哦，海盗们都是亡命徒。

 

拉莫斯是最疯狂的海盗，他的船员也都是最疯狂的船员。

 

他们穿越过风暴之眼，穿越过死亡之海，到达过三角区，他们一起发现过无数的宝藏，打破过几乎所有的规则——然后他们一起创造了一套新的规则。

 

这就是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，这就是海盗。

 

作为船上最年轻的船员之一，伊斯科和阿森西奥被安排看守公主以及火药库的看守。

 

“他们总是把所有的乐趣都独占了。”伊斯科看着刚刚抱着一捆缆绳的贝尔跑过去，嫉妒的眼都要红了。

 

“Sese他们只是担心我们。”

 

“可我们也不小了，可以处理好一些事情了——”

 

被无情的打断。

 

“两位先生，可不知我是否可以问问，两位何以见得可以处理好一些事情了呢？”

 

公主甚至在“一些事情”上加了重音，赤裸裸的挑衅了。

 

伊斯科当然对这种低级的挑衅嗤之以鼻。

 

“请问公主您有何以见得我们处理不好呢？”

 

“若是有才华，何愁找不到一个正经活儿做？还是说你们从小就梦想着做一个被人追杀的海盗？多么美好的理想啊。”公主嘲笑着。

 

这次回答她的是阿森西奥。

 

“才华？就算有又有什么用？像穷人家的孩子想进入贵族生活？长得好看的还有机会卖身子混进去，其他的呢？”

 

公主嫌弃的撇撇嘴，回答：“那就只能怪你们的父母不争气咯。”

 

“我们曾经是海军总司令的养子，”伊斯科说，“但你们用随便一个理由就将他革职并且灭口。是拉莫斯经过救了我们。”

 

“公主殿下，这就是你的父亲，和你引以为豪的国家。”

 

随即，便是弥漫在三人中间的沉默。

 

 

 

 

 

已经过去快两个小时了，国王还是没有做下决定。

 

罗纳尔多显然已经忍受不了着漫无尽头色等待，于是他先行离开了气氛压抑言语张弓拔弩的御前会议。

 

呼吸着平静美好的空气，罗纳尔多从来没有觉得这样的自由过。

 

“佩佩，去把船员们召集起来，我们不等了。告诉他们，愿意来就来，不愿意来随意。”

 

佩佩迈着腿跑开了，罗纳尔多则回到他住所，收拾收拾东西。

 

系上佩剑，而手指触碰到手枪枪身的平滑时，罗纳尔多发现自己莫名其妙的想起了拉莫斯。

 

他似乎好像明白了为什么他会选择成为一个海盗，永远航行于大海。

 

唇齿间那股带着威士忌味道的温度似乎还在，那股属于拉莫斯的气息始终萦绕着在他唇间，而那时候唇上的触感，是那么的，美好。

 

艹，自己在想什么啊？？

 

拉莫斯？？？

 

他第一第二第三英俊的男人，会看上他？？

 

如果……

 

他不是海盗的话，他们会是很好的朋友吧……

 

然而，罗纳尔多并没有意识到自己嘴角不经意翘起的弧度。

 

站在熟悉的甲板上，望着他挚爱的大海，白色的帆缓缓扬起。港口边的卫兵后知后觉的叫嚷着，或者急切的骑上马跑回皇城向国王禀报。

 

克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多船长擅自离港，未等国王做出决定便擅离职守，追海盗。

 

国王听到这个消息的时候，不怒反笑，弄得一干大臣糊里糊涂，然而罗纳尔多船长的父亲，现任财政大臣的副手到很清楚原因。

 

国王需要一个叛逆，来达成目的有不损坏规矩。

 

而他，刚刚好。

 

 

 

 

 

 

拉莫斯在穿越风暴之后，回头看了眼仍在风暴中挣扎的“无畏号”，硕大的船只在大海的波涛中竟看起来也是那么的渺小脆弱，小的可怜。

 

得意的一笑，“克里斯小美人儿，一定记得要赶上我哟，不然就没有意思了哦。”

 

成功想象出生气的克里斯微红着耳尖冲他大吼的模样，拉莫斯满足的笑了，掌舵离开。

 

回归大海。

 

拉莫斯花了好大的力气才把公主灌醉（天哪！这个女人怎么这么能喝！！），但是却没有顺利的把她脖子上的项链解了下来，实在没有办法，拉莫斯只好带着公主去找那位巫师。

 

伊莲娜一脚深一脚浅的在水道里前进着，脚下奇异的触感总是让她想到一些长相奇怪的带鳞动物，而那些动物总是让她觉得浑身发冷。

 

水很深，又很冷，一直没过腰线。

 

拉莫斯带着马塞洛伊斯科阿森西奥拖着公主，经过漫长的跋涉，终于到达了丛林中央的小屋。

 

土著人，或者是巫师的追随者们手捧着烛光，站在小屋边的陆地上，水中，甚至一些较低的树枝上，冷漠的看着他们。

 

拉莫斯上前准备敲门。

 

而门却先行打开，露出一张久违熟悉的脸。

 

“嗨，好久不见，Sese，我预见到你来了。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.


End file.
